Readymade
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Finn was a young man with a little secret. He hadn't had the easiest of lives. Then enters Rachel, an emotionally damaged person. Will the two of them find what they are missing in each other? Will something stand in the way of their happiness? Finchel Finn/Rachel
1. Seats

**I haven't written in a long time. I have been under a lot of stress lately and just needed something to do to get rid of it. I don't know when I will be updating. I just wanted to put this out there. I miss Finn/Rachel stories and I wanted to add something to the world.**

Finn Hudson had never imagined himself to be in this place. He never thought that at the age of 22 he would be spending his nights reading bedtime stories over going out and getting drunk with his friends. He never thought he would be choosing a night in with a three year old over going to a basketball game. One thing he knew for sure was he wouldn't change any of it for anything.

Finn walked into his daughter's bedroom and said, "Good morning, sunshine. Time to wake up! We both have a big day today. You get to spend the day with Nana Carole while daddy goes to school."

Tatum Hudson blinked and yawned. She pouted and said, "Daddy stay!"

Finn picked the little girl up in his arms and said, "Sweetheart, daddy can't stay home with you today. I would much rather stay home with you than go to school, but daddy has to go to school."

"Miss you!"

Finn kissed her head. "Daddy is going to miss you too, princess. I'll call you and I'll be home before you know it. You are going to have so much fun with Nana."

"You more fun."

Finn chuckled. "Don't let Nana hear you say that, missy. I'm sure she will spoil you all day while I'm gone. I promise I'll call you three times today."

"Three? Like me!"

"Yes smarty. I'll call you three times just like you are three years old. Now, let's get dressed." Finn got himself and Tatum each ready for their days.

* * *

Finn hated that he had missed so much school that he was considered a freshman again. He had taken the time off to be with Tatum and to work at Burt's so he could support her. Everyone he had graduated high school with were graduating college this year and he was starting over. He just wanted to be someone Tatum was proud of.

He walked into his first class, Biology, and began looking for a seat. He hadn't gone to those new student orientation meetings so he didn't know anyone. He looked around the room to see if he could find the most welcoming face. So far he wasn't having very much luck until he looked over in the corner of the lab to see a girl with her nose in a book. There was something about her that just drew Finn to her.

He found himself walking over to the table. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me. Are you saving this seat for anyone?"

The girl looked up at him genuinely surprised, almost as if no one ever talked to her. She said, "Umm… No, you can sit here if you would like."

"Thank you. My name is Finn Hudson."

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Finn Hudson. My name is Rachel Berry."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Berry."

Rachel blushed. "Well, aren't you a charmer."

Finn smirked. "I'm only stating the truth."

The professor walked in and said, "Welcome to Biology 112. This semester is not going to be an easy one for most of you. The person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner. Get familiar with them. You are going to be spending a lot of time with them."

Finn and Rachel just looked at each other. Finn couldn't help to be happy that he had sat in the seat that he had. If he was going to have to spend a lot of time with someone, he had a feeling it was a good thing that it was Rachel. Little did Finn know, Rachel was thinking the same thing.

After Biology, Finn and Rachel were walking out of the classroom together. Rachel said, "This class is intimidating."

"I'm just glad I sat by you if we had to have lab partners."

Rachel smiled, "Me too. What do you have next?"

"I have an hour break before my English class. What about you?"

"The same."

"You don't say. Would you like to catch lunch with me in the cafeteria before English?"

"Sure. That sounds lovely."

"Great." The two of them talked as they walked to the cafeteria. Finn couldn't believe that he had met such an amazing person.

* * *

As Finn and Rachel were getting ready to swipe their meal cards, Finn's phone rang. He told Rachel, "Go find a seat. I need to take this call. I'll be there in a minute."

Rachel said, "Okay."

Finn answered, "Hello?"

Carole was on the other end and said, "Hey son. How was your first class? I have a little munchkin here that is losing her mind not talking to her daddy."

"I'm sorry. I just got out not too long ago. I am getting ready to have lunch with my lab partner. Let me talk to Tate real quick."

"I'm glad to hear you are making friends, Finn. Do I get to meet her soon?"

"Her?"

"Come on, Finn. I wasn't born yesterday. I am your mom. I know you have met a girl."

"It's not like it matters. I have Tatum to worry about. She is the number one girl in my life."

"There is nothing saying that you can't see people, Finn. Burt and I love spending time with Tatum. She is our granddaughter. She is precious. You are doing an amazing job. We are here to help. You aren't in this alone."

"Thanks, mom. I love you. Let me talk to Tate. I'll fill you in on the day when I get home."

Tatum exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Finn chuckled. "Hey darling'! Are you having a good day with Nana?"

"Yeah! Miss you doe!"

"I know. I miss you, too. I'll be home soon. Then we will do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's a daddy promise. Those are legit. Daddy has to go. I'll see you really, really soon."

"Love you!"

"Love you too, princess." The two of them hung up. Finn found his way back to Rachel.

Rachel asked, "Is everything okay?"

Finn didn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure if he should be telling someone her just met about his daughter. That had kept anyone from getting close to him for the last three years. He only had one friends because no one else wanted to spend time with a single father. Then there were the girls. None of them wanted a readymade family. He couldn't blame them for that. They were all young and didn't deserve someone that already had someone to depend on them for everything.

He decided he was tired of hiding Tatum. None of this was her fault. He said, "That was my mom. My daughter wanted to talk to me. She is three. She is in that stage of having a hard time being away from me."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry to just blurt all of that out."

"You are dad. I find it very admiring that you are going to school as well. Many parents that are young do not get to finish school."

"There is something about you. I feel like you deserve an explanation. I took off the last three years to work so that I can provide for my daughter."

"That is very mature of you. What does your girlfriend do?"

"There is no girlfriend. I'm a single father. My daughter's mother wasn't ready to be a parent. She wanted to put her up for adoption, but I took one look at her and there was no way I could give her to someone else to raise."

"Wow."

"My mom and step dad have let us live with them, but I have taken the last three years to work to earn money so I can provide for her without having my parents take care of everything."

"I'm sure you are a wonderful father. I don't want to go too far, but what is your daughter's name."

Finn smiled as he pulled out his phone. He showed Rachel his background, a picture of him and Tatum smiling at their Fourth of July picnic. He said, "Her name is Tatum Caroline Hudson. She turned three in May."

"She is adorable, Finn. The two of you look so happy."

"She is my everything. It hasn't been easy, but she has made everything worthwhile. I wouldn't trade her for anything. I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Why would it matter if you had a child? You seem like a very nice person."

"It seems to matter to everyone else."

"One thing you are going to learn about me is I am not like everyone else."

"I look forward to learning that about you." Rachel smiled.

* * *

After English, Finn and Rachel traded cell phone numbers. Finn told Rachel, "I really appreciate how nice you were to me today. It really helped make today a better day than I thought it would be. I look forward to working with you in biology."

"I look forward to getting to know you better as well. I would love to meet your little girl someday. I'm sure she is a little angel and just as great as her daddy."

"Speaking of her, I better get home to that little stinker. She is going to be throwing a fit if I'm not home soon."

"Would you like to have lunch again tomorrow?"

"Rachel, I would love that."

"Great. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Awesome. Have a great night." The two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Finn walked in the house and said, "I'm home!"

He heard the sound of Tatum's feet running at him. He crouched down and prepared to catch the little fireball that was sure to be heading his way. He laughed as he almost fell over when she jumped into his arms. He said, "Did you miss daddy today or something?"

"So much."

"Then you better give daddy some kisses." Tatum smothered Finn in kisses. He laughed as he did the same to her tiny face.

Carole said, "Good. You're home. This little monster was lost without you today."

"You weren't bad for Nana, were you?"

Tatum started shaking her head. "No! Me good girl! Miss you!"

"Baby, I missed you too. You have to be good for Nana. Daddy has to go to school a lot. I wish I didn't, but I do. You and Nana are going to have so much fun together on those day though."

"Okay."

"That's daddy's big girl."

Carole said, "Tatum, go get Pop Pop to help you wash your hands for dinner. Nana wants to talk to your daddy."

Tatum went off to find Burt. Carole asked Finn, "How was your day?"

"Good. I only had two classes today. I have three tomorrow. I'm sorry if she is giving you a hard time. I'll find a daycare for her to go to."

"No you will not. She isn't a problem. She is just a big daddy's girl. She just doesn't understand that she can't be with you all the time."

"I wish I could be with her all the time."

"That makes you a great dad. So, tell me about this new friend."

"Her name is Rachel. She is my lab partner. She knows about Tate. She is so nice."

"She sounds very nice. I can't wait to meet her."

"Don't get ahead of yourself mom. We are going to have to do a lot of work for our Biology class. I don't know how much we would get done here because Tatum would be all over us."

"It doesn't have to be all about homework. You will have to wait and see. Let's go eat dinner." Finn and Carole went on to eat dinner. Then they spent the rest of the night with Tatum.


	2. Feelings?

**I don't know what it is about this story, but I love it. I am glad that there are still people out there reading. Thank you for the review, alerts and faves. It makes it easier to write when you know that there are people enjoying it. This story is dedicated to Cory. He didn't know how many people he impacted. I just hope that this story does him justice. I just wish that Finchel/ Cory and Lea had gotten their happy ending. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave your thoughts.**

Finn and Rachel had been getting very close in the last week that they had known each other. Finn was beginning to think that sitting next to Rachel that day was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

The two of them were going to be staying later on campus to work on their first Biology project that they had that afternoon. Finn had never looked forward to doing homework so much in his life. Rachel was thinking the same way, but she would never let him know that.

They were getting ready to get started when Finn's cell phone rang. He said, "I'm so sorry, Rach. I told mom that we were going to be working."

"It's fine Finn. Take it. I'll get things set up for us."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Finn answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Finn. I'm so sorry to interrupt, but you need to come get Tatum."

"What is the matter?"

"Burt is short on hands at the shop and he needs me to answer the phone. I would take her with me, but I don't want her to be around all those cars. You know how curious she gets."

"I understand mom. I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

"I really am sorry, Finn."

"I know. It comes with the job. I understand." He hung up.

He told Rachel, "I'm sorry, but I have to go get Tatum. My stepdad needs my mom's help. There is no one else that can watch Tatum for me."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's no problem. I can do this assignment. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not going to make you do it on your own. This is a partnership. I hate to ask you this, but would you mind coming with me back to my house. I'll get Tatum set up doing something and we can get to work. I really hate to make you do this."

"Its fine, Finn. I understand. Being Tatum's daddy is your number one job. We are friends. I understand that this is part of your life."

"You are the best."

"No I'm not. Let's get our things picked up and get you to your girl. I'll stay out of the way and we will get to work when you have Tatum set up."

"I don't think so. I want her to meet my new friend."

Rachel smiled. "I would love to meet her."

"Good. Let's get going. She is going to love you." The two of them got their things together and headed out.

* * *

Finn led Rachel into the house. He said, "Hey mom! We're here."

Carole came in with Tatum trailing behind her. She said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your study session."

Finn told her, "We are going to get Tate watching a movie and then work on it here. Mom, I would like you to meet Rachel Berry."

Rachel said, "It is very nice to meet you, ma'am."

Carole told her, "It's Carole, sweetheart. You are welcome here any time. I really have to get to the shop. Please stay for dinner. We would love to have you."

"That would be nice. As long as you don't mind."

Finn said, "We would really love to have you, Rach."

"Then I guess it is settled."

The adults looked down to see Tatum hiding behind Carole's leg. Finn said, "Tatum, come here. Daddy wants you to meet someone."

Tatum jumped into Finn's arms. He said, "Tate, I would like you to meet daddy's friend, Rachel."

Tatum bashfully waved. "Hi."

Rachel smiled warmly and said, "Hi. Your daddy has told me so much about you. I couldn't wait to meet the little princess I have heard so much about."

Tatum smiled. Finn said, "Let's go get you watching a movie. Daddy and Rachel have homework they need to do."

"Then daddy and Rach watch movie?"

Finn didn't want to tell her yes. He didn't want to make Rachel watch some lame Disney movie against her will. Rachel was quick to answer and said, "Of course! I would love to watch a movie with you and your daddy!"

Tatum quickly went from Finn's arms to Rachel's. When Tatum decided someone was a keeper you knew it was true. Finn really did know that there was something special about Rachel now.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had finished their homework. They were now sitting on the couch with Tatum between them. Tatum was snuggled up against Rachel sound asleep. Finn softly told her, "Thank you."

Rachel asked, "For what?"

"Being so nice to Tatum."

"She is so sweet, Finn. I'm sure she gets that from you. I have had so much fun with the two of you."

"We have had a good time with you as well."

"We will have to do this more often."

"I think that would be a great idea. Thank you for being so understanding. No one else understands what it takes to be a single father."

"If you ever need anything let me know. I would love to help with Tatum if you ever need it."

"I'm sure she would love to spend more time with her new friend as well. She isn't very quick to warm up to people, but with you it was instantly. That just means that you must be as great of a person as I thought you were."

Rachel blushed. "I'm really not that great."

"If today is any indication, you really are. I'm sure Tatum is going to be asking about you all the time now."

"She is a sweetheart."

"Thank you. I'm doing the best that I can. It's not always easy."

"I'm sure it isn't. Just know that you have someone else on your side now."

Finn smiled. "I appreciate that." He found himself wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder and moving a little bit closer to the two girls. No one protested.

* * *

After dinner, Rachel decided she needed to head back to campus. Finn walked her out after having Carole pull Tatum away from Rachel. He said, "Tatum and I had a really great time with you this afternoon. Thanks again for being so flexible."

"It was not a problem. I look forward to another afternoon like today. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Like mom said, you are welcome any time. I'll see you tomorrow for our lunch date, right?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course." Finn gave Rachel a hug. Rachel got in her car and headed back to campus.

Both of them had feelings in the pit of their stomach that they couldn't get past. It was too early to be feeling this way about each other, wasn't it? Finn couldn't have feelings for someone when he had a daughter to worry about, could he?


	3. Sick

**Thank you for all the support on this story. I'm currently writing chapter 5, but I'm stuck. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see in this story let me know. Thank you for reviewing and following. I Hope you enjoy where this story is going.**

Finn and Rachel had been friends for a month now. It was a normal occurrence now for Rachel to go over to Finn's house just to spend time with him and Tatum. Rachel never imagined having a male best friend that was also a father. That was where she was in her life. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

It was Saturday. Rachel was going to go over to Finn's and they were going to take Tatum out for the afternoon.

Rachel got to the house and knocked on the door. Finn opened the door shirtless and frazzled. He said, "I am so sorry that I didn't call you Rach, but Tate is sick. She is currently curled up on the couch with her stuffed bear."

Rachel said, "The poor thing. I'll stay here and keep the two of you company."

"I can't let you do that. That wouldn't be fair to you. I have already been around her. I can't let you get sick because of us."

"No. I really want to spend the afternoon with the two of you."

Finn held the door open and said, "Enter at your own risk."

Rachel chuckled as she walked straight to the living room. It broke her heart to see the normally happy and excited little girl lying on the couch. Rachel said, "Hey pretty girl. Your daddy told me you aren't feeling very well today. Would it be okay if I stayed and cuddled with you today?"

Tatum looked up at her and said, "Rachie stay."

Rachel sat down on the couch. She laid Tatum in her lap and started playing with her hair. Finn walked in and smiled, "You are a natural with her. She loves you. She asks about you all the time."

Rachel smiled down at the little girl before looking up at Finn. "She is a sweetheart. I love spending time with her. I love spending time with you as well. I have never been one for people to want to spend time with. Little Tatum makes me feel like I am an okay person."

"Rach, you are a great person. Tatum and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. You do so much more for us than you should. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"You would do what you did before. You are a wonderful father."

"Thank you. There are just some times that I wish I could do so much more for her. She deserves to have the world and more."

"Finn, you give her everything she could want. You are her hero. If you could see the way she looks at you like everyone else can. She thinks you hung the moon and the stars."

"I'm not that great."

"It takes someone special to put aside some of their dreams to make someone else's possible. You are giving Tatum a wonderful life."

"Thank you, Rach. I'm going to make some soup for her. She hasn't ate much today. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

"I'm really glad you are here."

Rachel smiled. "Me too, Finn."

* * *

Finn, Rachel and Tatum were all curled up on the couch when Carole came home. She smiled when she saw the protective hold that Finn had on his daughter and Rachel. Carole loved Rachel. She knew that she was good for her son and there was sure to be something between them, but she wasn't going to press it. Finn took being Tatum's dad seriously and didn't want to do anything that wouldn't be in her best interest. She admired that about him, but she didn't want to see him throw away his young adulthood much like his late teens had been stolen from him.

Carole lightly tapped Finn. She whispered, "How did she do today?"

Finn yawned and said, "She only got sick right before Rachel got here. She has been attached to Rachel all afternoon. She's slept a lot."

"She looks better than she did this morning. It seems that you and Rachel make a good team."

Finn smiled. "I guess we do."

"Finn, what is going on here?"

"She's my best friend, mom. She is amazing. She is so good with Tate. Tate would have been such a handful today if Rachel hadn't been here."

"Finn, you are my son. I know you better than that. It is more than that. You care about her. You have feelings for her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Tatum needs me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't date someone and be the father that she needs and I can't be a father and be the kind of boyfriend that Rachel deserves. There is no winning here. Tate will always come first."

"You are a young man. You should date. Burt and I love Tatum. We wouldn't mind keeping her while you and Rachel went out. From what I have seen of her, she would be more than happy just spending time here with the two of you. She is good for you, Finny. I just want to see you happy. Burt and I love babysitting."

"You watch her all day. I can't put her off on you anymore."

"You are not putting her off on me. We love our granddaughter. Tomorrow Burt and I are going to watch Tatum from 5 to 10. You are going to go out and enjoy yourself. You need to get out of this house more than to just go to school. We are here to help. You are wearing yourself out."

"We don't even know if Rachel will agree to go out with me."

"Are you kidding me? Look at her. She is holding your daughter and sitting extremely close to you. Finn, honey, open your eyes. The girl cares about you. She cares about both of you or else she wouldn't be here."

"I guess."

Rachel started to wake up and the conversation abruptly stopped. She looked up at the two of them and blushed. "I'm sorry. I must have been more tired than I thought I was."

Finn chuckled. "Its fine, Rach."

Carole cleared her throat and said, "The two of you have been on sick duty long enough. Why don't the two of you go sit outside for a while? I'll make sure Tatum is settled and then I'll get dinner started."

Rachel told her, "I can't let you make me dinner again."

"It's not an option, young lady. You have spent your afternoon looking after my granddaughter and my son. The least I can do is make you dinner. Now, the two of you get out of here. Tatum is resting. She'll be fine."

* * *

Finn and Rachel smiled as they began walking outside. Finn led Rachel to the front porch swing. He told Rachel, "You have no idea how much it meant to me to have you here with us all afternoon. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to spend time with the two of you. It's my favorite thing to do." Rachel wanted to smack herself for letting that slip.

Finn smiled and said, "We feel the same way about spending time with you. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow night. Uhhh… Just the two of us. Mom has offered to watch Tate from 5 to 10 tomorrow."

Rachel got the biggest smile on her face and said, "I would love to, Finn. I think that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Umm… maybe make it kind of like a date or something. I know I come with a lot of baggage. Something that someone as wonderful as you doesn't need, but I can't let this opportunity pass. You are special."

Rachel couldn't stop herself as she leaned across the seat and planted a kiss on Finn's lips. She blushed as they pulled apart. She told him, "I'm sorry if that was too forward of me, but you are something special, Finn Hudson. I never thought that I would feel this way about someone who has a family already. I would love to go on a date with you. Can we just promise that no matter what comes of tomorrow night that I can still hang out with you and Tatum?"

Finn smiled. "Of course. Tatum is in love with you. You are her favorite person next to that Elsa chick from Frozen."

"Stop it! You are her favorite person."

"Not anymore, but I'm fine with that. You are ranking pretty high up on my list as well."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a charmer. I look forward to see what you have in store for us tomorrow night. Then maybe I could come in and say good night to Tatum afterwards."

"I think she would love that. I don't think she is going to be very happy that I am going to spending some alone time with you."

She giggled. "I'll come up with a way to make it up to her."

"You are amazing. I really don't understand why you would want to spend so much time with us. You are 18. You have so much ahead of you. You don't need this readymade family to get in your way."

"How about we wait until tomorrow night to talk like this? I want to go into this going by the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach and not anything else."

"What is that feeling telling you right now?"

"I really want to kiss you."

Finn smiled. "I really want to kiss you, too."

"You can if you want to." Finn took that as an invitation. He leaned forward and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. He could feel Rachel smiling and he couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

Carole smiled as she glanced out the window catching her son in a lip lock with his "best friend." She knew the moment she met Rachel that there was more to it than that. Seeing how happy the young lady made her son and granddaughter just proved to her that Rachel was the perfect girl for her son.

She knocked on the window to get their attention. She could see the blushes on their faces as well as the smiles. She set the table and waited for the two of them to come in.

Finn came in the kitchen and asked, "Can I help with anything, mom?"

"Wake up Tatum. Dinner is ready. Burt will be here in five minutes."

"Sounds great." Finn went to get his daughter.

Rachel asked, "Is there anything I can do to help, Carole?"

Carole told her, "You can put ice in the glasses."

Rachel smiled. This was the first time that she had felt part of a family in a very long time. She didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Rachel told her, "Oh. Yeah. I'm just thinking. I really can't thank you enough for welcoming me into your home. It means the world to me."

"You are welcome any time. Finn and Tatum are the best judge of characters I know and they think you are great. I think you are as well."

Rachel smiled. "I appreciate your hospitality."

Carole just smiled. Finn came walking in with Tatum. She looked up and said, "Rachie here!"

Rachel smiled and asked, "I wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Are you feeling better, pretty girl?"

Tatum giggled as Rachel took her in her arms. Finn and Carole smiled at the pair. Burt came in and they got ready for dinner.

* * *

Rachel had not been as happy as she was spending time with Finn and his family. Their friendship was just what she always wanted. Rachel had not had the easiest life. That was something she was sure she would be sharing with Finn soon, but she did not know how it would affect their friendship and where things seemed to be heading for them.

Finn pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. He asked, "What is on your mind, Rach?"

Rachel smiled as she looked down at the little girl that was asleep in her arms again. "I'm just glad I met you and Tatum."

Finn smiled. "I'm glad we met you, too. I'm so thankful for all the help you are in class and how great you are with Tate."

"She is sweet. She is so much fun, too. I always look forward to spending time with the two of you. Your parents are great, too."

"They are pretty awesome. You haven't met Kurt though. He is pretty crazy."

"Who is Kurt?"

"He is Burt's son. He's my stepbrother. He lives in New York with his boyfriend."

"Oh."

"He's pretty intense, but he is a great guy. Both of them are. Blaine is one of my best friends. He likes sports and stuff. Kurt likes to dress Tatum and me for that matter. He says the amount of plaid that the two of us where is uncalled for."

Rachel chuckled. "I hope I can meet him some time."

"The two of you would get along great. He would want to dress you though."

"I am due for some shopping so that wouldn't be so bad."

Finn smiled. "You are amazing. I am really looking forward to our dinner tomorrow night."

"Me too, Finn. I guess I should be going."

"Oh. Don't feel like you have to go. Mom and Burt love you. You can stay as long as you want."

"I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"That will never happen."

"You are the sweetest. I really need to get back to the dorm. I'm sure my roommate is wondering where I am."

"Santana, right? When am I going to get to meet her?"

Rachel smiled. "Soon. She wants to interrogate you. She is my best friend. We have a rough past, but I don't know what I would do without her."

"I can't wait to hear that story. You know all about my family, but what about yours?"

Rachel's demeanor changed. "I don't have one."

"What?"

"I was adopted by my dads when I was a new born. Then they passed away when I was 16."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"They were in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry, Rach. What happened to you after that?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez welcomed me into their home. That was how things changed between Santana and I. She is like a sister now."

"Rachel…"

"It's all good. I have learned to be independent. I was very lucky that the Lopezes took me in. There are just times that I feel like I am in the way. I am so thankful for them, but I'm really not a member of their family."

"I'm sure they feel like you are. Plus now you have another family."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. You are a wonderful person."

"Only because you and Tatum are around."

"I really should get going though. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope all my baggage doesn't scare you away."

"Everybody has baggage, Rach. That is what makes us human. I'm glad you spent the day with us."

"Me too." Rachel kissed Tatum's head and handed her off to Finn. She said goodbye to Carole and Burt. Then Finn walked her out to her car with a sleeping Tatum in his arms. He leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss before she got in her car to drive away. Finn couldn't help but start counting down until he got to see her again.


	4. Date Night

**Thank you for reading. I only have one more chapter prewritten and I don't know where to go with this story. If you have any ideas let me know. I hope you are all enjoying this. Sometimes it just feels better to see that Finn/Cory is alive through writing. I hope you enjoy!**

Rachel had never been so nervous. She was running around her dorm room trying to perfect her makeup and outfit. Santana finally said, "Berry! Calm down! You are making me dizzy."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "I have to look perfect, Santana!"

"You look great, Rach. The guy would be crazy not to like you, but from everything that I have heard he already does. You have spent time with his family. You even do homework together. No guy really likes to do homework that much, Rach."

"I don't care when or how we spend time together as long as we are together. I love his daughter. I'm just really excited to spend some alone time with him. San, I have never felt this way about anyone. I really care about him."

"I'm happy for you, Rach, but you have to remember that you aren't only getting in a relationship with a man. He has a child. Are you ready for a readymade family?"

"Yes. At first I wasn't so sure, but I am now. She is perfect. I know what it is like not to have a mother. I know what it is like not to have any parents. She is such a sweet girl and so special. She is what I hoped my kids would be like. It doesn't matter if she isn't mine. I feel very lucky to get the chance to spend time with her and Finn."

"I just want to make sure you realize what you are getting yourself into."

"I know. He asked if he could meet you last night. I really want you to meet him soon. I just don't want you to be like you are with everyone else around him."

Santana laughed. "Rach, I'll be on my best behavior. You like him. Hopefully I'll like him, too. You are like the sis I wanted for so long. I just want the best for you. I know things have been rough for you. You deserve the best in the world."

"Thanks, San. You deserve awesome things, too. I need to get going. I'm meeting him at his house before we are going out."

"Let me touch up your makeup. Then you can get out of here. I'm sure he is waiting for you."

Rachel smiled and let Santana help her finish up her makeup.

* * *

Rachel got out of her car and knocked on Finn's door. He came to the door and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up. I know this date isn't off to the greatest start."

Rachel chuckled. "No. I like that this isn't an ordinary date. It keeps things interesting. Plus, I wanted to see Tatum since she will be asleep when we get back tonight."

"She has been asking about you all day."

"Then let's go see her. The movie starts at seven."

Finn took her hand and led her in the house. Tatum came running at her

Rachel said, "Hey pretty girl. You look like you are feeling a lot better today."

"Miss you, Rachie!"

Rachel smiled. "I missed you too, princess."

Finn said, "Tate, you get to spend time with Nana Carole and Pops. Rachie and I are going to dinner and a movie."

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and said, "Rachie! Stay!"

"Baby girl, it's going to be a boring movie. Not like one of your fun movies. You are going to have more fun with Nana and Pops."

"Want you daddy!"

"I'll be back later tonight. You are going to have so much fun with Nana and Pops. I'm sure they will spoil you like they always do."

Burt took the little girl from Rachel and said, "Yeah. We'll have ice cream and play with all of your toys. We'll make cookies."

Rachel told her, "That sounds like fun to me!"

Tatum buried her head in Burt's shoulder. Finn kissed her head and led Rachel out of the door.

* * *

The two of them were driving to the restaurant. Rachel said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing Tatum to freak out like that."

"It wasn't you. She gets like that. It's a stage that she is going through. She is afraid that every time someone she likes leaves they will never come back."

"Poor thing."

"She has been having a hard time lately. She has been asking for her mom a lot. How are you supposed to explain to your three year old that her mom left and isn't coming back?"

"I'm sure you are doing everything that you can. You are a wonderful father."

"Sorry to just lay that all on you."

"It's fine. I'm here to listen whenever you need someone. You are doing a great job."

"Thank you. I'm just afraid one of these days she is going to call you mom. I just don't want that to scare you or anything."

"Finn, she is three. Kids say things. I'm sure she is confused. I am a new person that is coming into her life spending time with her and her father. That is confusing for any child."

"You are amazing. I know this is probably way too soon and I have way too much drama that comes along with me, but would you want to date me? Well, I guess dating me would mean dating Tatum as well. You can't really get one without the other in this case."

Rachel chuckled. "I would love to date you."

Finn smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you. Every day I get to spend with you and Tatum is my favorite."

"We feel the same about the time we get to spend with you. I can't deny that I am pretty excited to have my girlfriend to myself for the night."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm looking forward to our first date night. Just know that I don't need date nights to be happy. Sitting on the couch with you and Tatum is a good night to me."

Finn smiled and grabbed her hand.

* * *

After the movie, Finn and Rachel headed back to the house. They were holding hands and laughing at anything the other said. It was the perfect first date in their eyes. It was nothing extravagant, but it was fun.

They pulled into the driveway. Rachel told Finn, "I have had an amazing time with my boyfriend tonight."

Finn smiled. "That has to be one of my favorite titles. Thank you for being in my life."

"Thank you for being in my life. I have not been this happy in a long time. I was wondering if you would like to meet Santana tomorrow. She promised to be on her best behavior, but with her I never know what she is going to say. I don't want her to scare you away."

Finn chuckled. "That won't happen. She is watching out for you. That is what matters to me."

"Thank you. I better let you get inside."

"Aren't you going to come in for a few minutes? I'm willing to bet that Tatum is still awake waiting for us to get home."

Rachel chuckled. "Fine. Just long enough to help you put her to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

Finn and Rachel entered the house. Tatum was right awake as Finn had expected. The two of them put the little girl to bed before Rachel left for the night. It was a perfect night all the way around for all parties involved.


	5. Meeting Santana

Rachel was having a hard time not being nervous. Finn was going to be meeting Santana for the first time. Finn and Rachel had been dating for two weeks. The schedules of the three didn't fit together to meet before now.

Santana started laughing as she saw Rachel walking around in her natural Rachel Berry freak out. Santana said, "Rach, calm down! I'm your best friend."

Rachel looked at her and said, "Yes, but you are also overly opinionated. This is my boyfriend. He has a child, Santana! You can't call him names and be rude like you normally are. I don't want you to scare them away."

"Rachel, you care about them. I care about you. I am going to be on my best behavior. Ma and pop want to meet him soon."

"Oh! I want them to meet him. I appreciate everything they have done for me. I was so lucky to have the three of you take me in and make me part of your family. Who knows where I would be if you hadn't."

"You are my sister, Rachel. I know I was a crappy person to you before all this, but now I don't remember a time before you were my best friend. You are the sister I always wanted. I loved being able to kick the butt of anyone who messed with you. The same thing will go for this Hudson guy. No one messes with my girl."

Rachel laughed. "Thank you for always being there for me. When my dads died I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I was going to be put into the foster system and never find my way out."

"We couldn't let that happen. We weren't very good friends at the time, but now I don't know what I would have done without you in my life. I'm just glad I don't have to figure it out."

"Never. You are stuck with me forever now."

"There are worse things that could happen."

There was a knock on Rachel's door. She hurried to it and opened it. She smiled when she saw Finn standing there. She said, "Hey babe."

Finn smiled and told her, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too. How is Tatum?"

"She wasn't happy that I was going to be seeing her best friend without her."

"You could have brought her."

"I just thought it might be easier to meet your friend without her."

"That was probably a smart move. I'll go back with you to see her later. I miss her."

"She misses you, too."

"Come in. Santana is here."

Finn took Rachel's hand as they walked in the door.

Rachel said, "Santana, I would like you to meet Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my best friend, Santana."

Finn stuck out his hand and told Santana, "It's nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Rachel."

Santana said, "I'm just going to put this out there. If you hurt my Berry you will have to deal with me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I care about Rachel. I would never do anything to hurt her. She is one of the best things to come into my life. My daughter loves her."

"I just want to make it clear. Rach is my sister and nobody messes with my family."

Rachel stepped in and said, "Santana, I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Finn and I are fine. He is an amazing and caring man that I am lucky to have in my life."

"Okay. That still won't stop me from beating the crap out of him if he breaks your heart."

Finn and Rachel chuckled. "Now that this is over with can we move on with our night. Finn and I have to get back to Tatum soon."

Santana asked, "Other than being a teenage father, what else is there to know about you?"

Finn chuckled. He liked Santana. She didn't beat around the bush. She cared about Rachel just as much as he did. He told her, "I put off college for the three years that I have been raising my daughter and working to provide for her. I'm 22 years old. I still live with my parents so they can help me out. I don't really have any friends because no one wants to be friends with someone that has someone else they need to take care of."

"You aren't all that bad. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat. I'm ready to get some food and then the two of you can be off to see the kid. I wouldn't mind meeting her someday. I promise to be on my best behavior. I would be the best aunt the kid could ever want."

Rachel smiled and said, "Congratulations, Finn. You won her over. Let's go get food. I miss Tatum."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss and led the two ladies out the door.

* * *

Finn and Rachel made it back to Finn's house by eight. Rachel held his hand and smiled as they walked in the door. The sound of little feet coming their way made the smile on her face even bigger. Finn loved to see the way she interacted with Tatum.

Tatum jumped in Rachel's arms. Rachel said, "Hey pretty girl! It's so good to see you. How are you today?"

"Good! I missed you and daddy!"

"We missed you, too. We are here now so we can put you to bed together."

"Read a story?"

"Of course, but only after you get in your pajamas and brush your teeth."

Tatum smiled. "Okay! Go!"

Finn and Rachel laughed as the three of them made their way to Tatum's room to start the nightly routine.

* * *

After Tatum was asleep, Finn and Rachel went out on the porch swing. Finn smiled as he pulled Rachel in for a kiss. He told her, "I love the way you are with Tatum. That little girl thinks the world of you. So do I. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You are stuck with me for a while. I really care about the two of you. I hope Santana didn't scare you away. She can be pretty harsh."

"I like her. She just cares about you. If she is willing to beat the crap out of me for you, I don't see a problem with her."

Rachel smiled. "Good. Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you."

Finn held her to his side. He kissed her head as they began swinging on the porch swing. He wished that they were older and things weren't so difficult. He was beginning to fall in love with her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy when he had Tatum as well, but he knew that he wanted the two of them in his life. He just had to figure out how to make it work.

Rachel told him, "Finn, I don't care that you have a daughter already. I love both of you. I want to make sure that you realize that. I love you. We haven't been together that long and we have a different kind of situation, but I wouldn't change anything about you and Tatum."

He must have said something out loud that he didn't realize. He moved her head so she was looking at him. He told her, "I love you too, baby." The two of them shared a passionate kiss. Rachel went back to her dorm at eleven that night walking on air. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Things have been crazy this semester. I write whenever I have a chance. I hope you enjoy where this story is going. If you have any ideas I open to them. I just love the idea of daddy Finn. :) Let me know what you think.**

It was Thanksgiving. Finn had asked Rachel to come to his family Thanksgiving. They had talked and she had planned on spending the holiday alone. He wasn't going to have that. Rachel had told him she had always stayed back when the Lopezes went out of town for Thanksgiving. He didn't want her to be alone any longer.

Rachel was helping Carole get things ready for dinner. She told her, "Thank you so much for inviting me to join your family dinner. You really didn't have to."

"You are family now, Rachel. We all love you. Kurt has been dying to meet you. Of course wouldn't allow you to spend the holiday alone. We are so happy that you took our offer to join us."

"I still want to thank you."

"There is no need. Kurt and Blaine will be here soon. Prepare yourself."

Rachel chuckled. "Finn has already prepared me. He said Kurt is going to want to dress me."

"Don't worry about it. Kurt dresses all of us. That just means that he likes you and plans to be seen with you again."

Rachel laughed. Finn walked in with Tatum attached to his leg. He said, "Hey. This little munchkin felt left out of all the girl time in the kitchen."

Rachel told her, "You can help me set the table."

Then they heard the door open and Kurt yell that he and Blaine were there. Tatum easily changed her mind and went running for her uncle. Finn laughed and said, "Sorry sweetheart."

Rachel chuckled as Finn wrapped his arms around her and said, "Its okay. She needs to see Kurt. I should probably go and introduce myself."

"He is going to love you."

"I hope so."

"It doesn't matter if he does. Tatum adores you and so do I. Let's go out there before he puts Tatum in something that a teenager should be wearing."

Rachel took Finn's hand and said, "I'll be back to help finish things up, Carol."

Carol told her, "Don't worry about it. I have everything under control here. The two of you go out and see Kurt and Blaine. I'll be out in a minute and lunch will be ready."

Finn and Rachel walked into the living room to see Tatum hanging all over Kurt and Blaine. Finn said, "Hey bro. Hey Blaine. It's good to see the two of you."

Kurt jumped up off the couch. He said, "You must be the famous Rachel. I have heard that you have made quite the impact on my family."

Rachel blushed. "I'm really not that great."

Finn spoke up and said, "Don't listen to her. She is great."

"Tatum sure does talk her up every time I talk to her."

Tatum went from Blaine to Rachel. She sat on Rachel's lap and hugged her around the neck.

Carol came in and said, "It's time for lunch. I know how much you boys love your football. I want to make sure you get to see all of your game."

The group went into the dining room and had lunch.

* * *

The boys and Tatum were in watching the game. Kurt decided that he wanted to help Carol and Rachel clean up. He was sitting with them at the table. He asked, "What is there to know about you?"

Rachel told him, "There really isn't much to know about me. I'm a freshman majoring in education. I don't really have a family. Finn and Tatum mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without them. I'm blessed to be part of their lives."

Carole told Rachel, "No, Finn is the lucky one to have met you. You have changed things for us around here. I always wanted a daughter."

Rachel smiled. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Things have been pretty rough for me for a while."

"We are here if you ever need anything. We love you."

"I love all of you as well."

Kurt said, "I would love to go shopping before I go back to New York. I want to spoil Tatum a little bit before I head back. I know how much Finn hates to go shopping; maybe you would like to go with us."

Rachel smiled. "I would like that a lot. Thank you for including me."

"No problem at all. I like you, Rachel Berry. I'm very glad that you are here for my family. I know Finn works his butt off to make sure Tatum has the best. I'm glad to see that he finally found a person that is good for both him and Tatum."

Tatum came running into the kitchen. She said, "Rachie! Daddy want you."

Rachel picked her up in her arms. "What does he need, cutie?"

She whispered in Rachel's ear, but loud enough for the other two adults to hear as well, "He wants to give you kisses."

Carole and Kurt laughed as Rachel blushed at what the little girl said. She said, "Umm…"

Kurt told her, "It looks like you better go give my brother some kisses."

Carole laughed. "Using my adorable granddaughter to get to you. He is ridiculous. We should go in and see the boys. I'm willing to bet all of our men are ready to see us and get the dessert they knew I was making."

Rachel took Tatum's hand and they walked back in the living room. Rachel was met with all three of the boys laughing. Finn said, "I knew it would work. I knew sending this little cutie in the kitchen would get you to come out here."

Rachel said, "Using your daughter for your own gain is ridiculous."

"But it got my beautiful girlfriend to come out of the kitchen and see me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You are lucky I love you."

"Yes I am. Sit here with me and Tate for a while."

"How can I say no to that?"

"I love you."

"And I love you. So, you need to explain football to me. I don't get it. Tatum understands more than I do and she is three."

The room chuckled. "I can help you with that."

Finn was taking a drink out of his water bottle when Tatum said, "Mommy, do my hair like yours?"

Finn almost spewed the water out his mouth. The rest of the room went quiet. No one knew how to address what had been said. Truthfully, they had all been waiting for the mix up to happen.

Rachel told her, "Of course, sweetheart. I have a pony tail holder right here just waiting for a braid to hold."

Tatum smiled and sat on Rachel's lap as she put her hair in a braid. Finn just held Rachel closer as she braided the little girl's hair.

* * *

Finn and Rachel put Tatum to bed at 7:30. Rachel was still going to stay around for a while to be with Finn and his family. As they were leaving Tatum's room Finn stopped Rachel. He said, "We need to talk."

"That normally doesn't mean anything good."

"No. This is good. I wanted to thank you for being there for Tatum. I want to thank you for not freaking out when we called you "mommy." I should have stepped in and corrected her right away."

"Finn, she is three. I understand that. If mommy is the worst thing she ever calls me then I think we are good. I love the two of you. It is a privilege if she thinks of me as her mom."

"You are amazing."

"No. I'm just someone that cares about the two of you. I hope you realize that I would do absolutely anything for the two of you. I don't care if it is reading bedtime stories, taking care of you when you are sick or just hanging out in the backyard. Any day I get to spend with the two of you is a good day. I don't know what I ever did without the two of you."

"Rach, you are 18. I don't want you to think that you have to throw everything away for us. Just because I am a 22 year old dad doesn't mean that you have to be an 18 year old mother."

"I like things just the way they are. I don't regret any of this. I want you to realize that. Meeting you and Tatum has been one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"Rachel…"

"Finn, if it really bothered me do you think I would still be here? I love you so much. I don't care about anything else. You and Tatum are important to me."

"Thank you."

"I had a really nice time with you and your family today. You were right, it was better than spending another holiday alone."

"Does that mean you agree to have Christmas with us?"

"Why Finn Hudson you sure are making some plans."

Finn looked down. "Do you not think we are going to be together that long?"

"Finn, I'm kidding. I want to spend every holiday in the foreseeable future with you."

Finn smiled. "I like the sound of that. I know Kurt wants to take you shopping tomorrow before he leaves Monday, but he and Blaine agreed to watch Tatum Saturday so the two of us could have a date night."

"That is very nice of them. You know I love time with Tatum, but it is nice to have alone time with my handsome boyfriend every once in a while."

Finn chuckled. "I know what you mean. I'm looking forward to some time with my girl."

The two of them went back to the living room to spend time with Carole, Burt, Blaine and Kurt before Rachel had to head back to her dorm for the night.


	7. Girls' Day

**Thank you for reading the story. I have up to 9 written, but I am running low on ideas. Thank you for leaving reviews. I read them all! You all are the best for sticking with me. I have two weeks until I graduate college, so things are going to get crazy. Updates will probably be few and far between.**

Finn and Rachel had been dating since September. Neither of them could have been happier. It was now December and it was Christmas break for the college. Finn was glad to have more time with his girls, but he was also glad to be able to help in the tire shop again.

Finn and Rachel were taking the day to take Tatum to a movie and spend time together. Rachel was holding Finn's hand in the front seat as he drove. Rachel said, "Maria and Joseph really want to meet you. They think if Santana can actually stand you, you must be an okay guy. I would really like for you and Tatum to meet them. I don't want to hide her from people. I'm just as proud to be a part of her life as I am of yours."

"I would love to meet them. It means so much to me that you will be in mine and Tatum's lives."

"I have met your family. It is time for you to meet mine."

"Why Miss. Berry you seem like you are planning on this lasting for a while."

"Why yes I do."

"Good. Me too!" Rachel and Finn both laughed.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch while Tatum napped when Finn's phone started to ring. He picked it up and his face fell automatically. He talked and ended the call.

Rachel asked, "Burt had a guy call in. Mom is already there. I need to go in and help. I don't know what to do with Tate. I hate to take her with me."

"I can watch her."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know that. I want to. It would give us some time to get some pampering done. I'll do her hair and we'll paint finger nails. All the girly things that I'm sure you are forced to do that you don't really enjoy."

Finn smiled. "She would love that. If you have any problems just call me. I should probably wake her up and let her know I am going. She gets a little freaked out sometimes if I'm not around when she wakes up."

"okay. I promise I won't corrupt her or anything."

"I know that, baby. I'm just an over protective father. If I am this bad and she is only three. I don't know what is going to happen when she gets older."

"You are and will be a great father. She is one lucky little girl to have you for her daddy."

"I need to head to the shop. I'm going to go tell her goodbye and the two of you can have your "girly" day or whatever you want to call it."

Rachel chuckled. "You are the cutest."

Finn went to tell Tatum goodbye.

* * *

Rachel and Tatum were watching Frozen for the millionth time. Tatum looked up at Rachel and asked, "You my mommy?"

Rachel didn't know what to say to the little girl. She would be her mom in a heartbeat if given the chance. Tatum was everything she ever wanted in a daughter. Finn was everything she wanted in a partner as well. She didn't want to break the sweet little girl's heart. She told her, "I'm your daddy's friend. I'm your friend, too."

"Not my mommy?"

"I'm not sweetheart, but that doesn't stop me from loving you and your daddy bunches. We do all kinds of fun stuff, don't we? That isn''t going to change."

"Love you, Rachie."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, sweet girl. Lets get back to doing all of the fun girly stuff that your daddy doesn't like to do. He'll be home soon."

"You stay?"

"I'll be here until you go to bed, but then I have to go back to my house."

"Good."

Rachel and Tatum finished off the afternoon with cookies, painted nails and everything else expected when spending the afternoon with a three year old.

* * *

Finn came in and said, "Girls, I'm home."

Tatum came running at him. He said, "Hey pretty girl. Did you and Rachel have a good time?"

"Yeah! She painted my nails, made cookies and watched Frozen with me."

"Sounds like the best day ever."

"Can she be my mommy now?"

"Tate…"

"Daddy, I want a mommy."

"I know baby girl. Right now daddy and Rachie are still getting to know each other."

"Where is my mommy?"

"She went away, princess. She didn't think she would be a very good mommy so she went away."

"Oh."

"But that is why you have me, Nana, Pops, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine to love you so much."

"And Rachie!"

Finn smiled. "And Rachie. Lets go find her."

Finn and Tatum walked into the kitchen to find Rachel pulling something out of the oven. She said, "It's not anything special, but I figured you would be

hungry when you got home. Tatum and I wanted to make something good for you when you got home."

Finn smiled. "I am one lucky guy." Finn put Tatum down and said, "Go wash your hands so we can eat. Daddy is starving!"

Tatum took off running. Finn went over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist. He told her, "Thank you so much for watching Tate today."

"No big deal. I loved it. We had fun."

"Good. She didn't give you a hard time, did she?"

"No. She is really asking questions about her mom though."

"I know. I hope that doesn't scare you away. She loves you so mch she wants you to be her mom."

"She told me today. Finn, I would be lucky to have a daughter as adorable and smart as Tatum. I know we are moving pretty quick, but I love both of you. If she wants to call me mom I don't mind. It would be an honor in my book."

"You are the best girlfriend ever."

"nah. You are the best boyfriend."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Finn gave Rachel a long kiss. Tatum came in and exclaimed, "Ewww!"

Finn and Rachel just laughed at the little girl as they got ready for dinner. It was much like they were a family already.


	8. Christmas

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you like where this story is going. I just love the idea of Finn, Rachel and Tatum as a family. Here is the Christmas chapter. Please leave ideas and thoughts. Enjoy!**

It was Christmas. Finn and Tatum were going with Rachel to the Lopez house. They were meeting John and Lucy Lopez for the first time. This would also be the first time Tatum was meeting Santana as erll.

Finn asked Rachel, "Do you really think it is a good idea to bring Tatum with us the first time I meet them?"

Rachel kissed Finn on the lips and said, "Of course. I love the two of you. I know that they will love you, too. That goes for Tatum, too. You have nothing to worry about. It is going to be fine. Lucy told me the other day that she was so excited to meet the two of you. She got both of you a present. She was so happy to finally get to meet the two of you since I talk about you so much."

Finn smiled. "That is nice of her. We didn't her anything."

"I put both of your names on the presents I got. There is no reason for you to freak out."

Tatum came in and asked, "Do I look pretty, Rachie?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course you do. Are you excited to get to meet Santana, John and Lucy?"

"Scared."

Rachel pulled her on her lap and told her, "You have no reason to be scared. They are good people. They are very excited to meet you. I talk about you and your daddy all the time. They want to meet you for themselves."

Tatum smiled the lopsided grin that was all Finn. She hugged Rachel around the neck.

* * *

Finn, Rachel and Tatum got to the Lopezes' house right on time. Rachel held Tatum in her arms as they went to the door. Rachel opened the door and said, "Hello! We're here!"

John and Lucy came to the door automatically. Lucy said, "Please come in. We are so happy you are here. Rachel has told us so much about the two of you. We couldn't wait to meet you.."

Finn said, "It is nice to meet the two of you as well. Rachel has told us a lot about you as well. Tatum, say hi, baby."

Tatum looked up from Rachel's shoulder long enough to bashfully wave. She said, "Hi."

Lucy told her, "You are a little beauty. Come in, please. Dinner is ready as soon as we are. John and Santana have set the table. Everything is ready."

Rachel told her, "Thanks, mama. Thank you for having us over for dinner."

"Oh, baby. You are welcome here anytime. We don't see you enough since you started school."

"I'm sorry. Exams and everything else have been crazy."

"I know. I don't want you to feel like you have to come here."

"Oh, mama. You know I love you and papa."

"Just always remember that we love you, too. Now, enough of this serious stuff. Lets go eat. Then we have presents to hand out. We are so glad the two of you could come share Christmas Eve with us."

Finn smiled his famous smile and said, "We are glad to be here."

Finn, Rachel and Tatum walked in the house behind Lucy and John. Santana came to meet them at the dining room. John came over and hugged Rachel. He said, "Rachie. It has been too long since we have seen you."

"I know. I'm sorry, papa. It won't be this long next time. I would like you to meet Finn and Tatum."

John stuck out his hand to Finn. "It is nice to finally meet you. Rachel and Santana have told us a lot about the two of you."

"We have heard a lot about you as well. Thank you for inviting us to dinner."

"It's our pleasure."

Santana said, "Hey little T. How are you doing?"

Tatum smiled and said, "Santy!"

Rachel and Finn chuckled. Santana rolled her eyes and took the little girl into her arms. She said, "Lets get these big people to stop talking so we can eat, what do you think?"

Tatum just nodded and smiled. All the adults laughed and went into the dining room.

* * *

They had all eaten dinner. They had opened presents right after. Finn was amazed at the generosity of the people that had just met him and his daughter.

Tatum had made out like a bandit. She got all kinds of princess stuff from Santana. That had surprised him, but he was very thankful for her taking to his daughter the way that she had. Tatum also received a doll from John and Lucy along with accessories to go with it,

Finn and Rachel had decided prior to he night that they were going to wait until Christmas to give each other their presents. Rachel wasn't really a big fan of the holiday as it was. She just wanted to make everyone else happy.

Lucy said, "That looks like it is the end of the presents."

Finn said, "Actually, I have something for Rachel."

She had Tatum sitting on her lap and said, "We were waiting until tomorrow for our presents."

Finn told her, "This is something I couldn't wait any longer to give you."

Rachel was confused. Finn continued, "The last four months have been some of the best months of my life. I have never felt that I belong with anyone as much as I believe I belong with you. You have been so accepting of my situation. You don't only love me, but you love Tate, too."

Rachel asked, "What are you getting at, Finn Hudson?"

Tatum turned around in her arms and asked, "Will you marry us?"

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Finn told her, "It's not anything that you have to decide right now. I just wanted to get the question out there. I love you and I don't see myself with anyone else."

Rachel had a tear in her eye. She said, "How did you know that I always wanted to be asked in front of my family?"

Finn told her, "I got a little insight from Santana. I came over here the other day and asked permission. I wanted to do things right by you in all departments."

"That is why I love you. I would love to marry you. I don't think it will be too soon, but I would love to have the assurance that it is going to happen some day."

Finn smiled. "That is all I ask. Would you like the ring now?"

Rachel nodded as she put her hand out. Finn placed the ring on her finger and said, "I'm sorry that it isn't extravagant. You deserve the very best."

"I love it. It is perfect."

"My dad gave it to my mom when he proposed. She wanted you to have it. I couldn't afford to get you a new ring right now. If you want a different one I'll get it."

"No! I want this one. It's perfect and special."

Tatum looked up at Rachel and asked, "Mommy now?"

Rachel told her, "Not now, but very soon."

Finn, Rachel and Tatum spent the rest of the night with the Lopezes talking about the upcoming marriage. Rachel could not have been happier


	9. Busy Body

**Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate all of you that have stuck with this story and many of my other stories. You all are amazing. I hope you enjoy what is to come for our favorite couple. It's so hard to write Finchel, but I just can't let myself give up on them. They deserve a happy ending in some way. Thank you again for reading. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from you all. Enjoy!**

Rachel was so happy. She had never thought that she would ever find someone that made her as happy as Finn did. She definitely never thought that she would end up being a stepmom when she got married either. None of that mattered. She loved the life she had.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. He said, "Thank you so much for being at my side. Tate and I were so lucky to have you."

Rachel smiled. "No, I'm lucky to have you two."

"My mom is going to be so excited. She loves you. And be prepared for Kurt to start planning the wedding."

"I would like to have a small wedding. Just those that mean the most to us. Tatum to be my maid of honor. Santana can take care of the speech and such, but I want Tatum to be standing right beside me. That is if you don't want her to be beside you."

Finn smiled. "She would love that. It would be good for you girls to have your girl time. Blaine and Kurt will be by my side."

"That sounds lovely. I know four months isn't a long time, but I feel like I have known you forever."

"I feel the same way. Lets get going. I can't wait to show off my fiancée at family Christmas."

Rachel took his hand as she went with him to get Tatum ready.

Finn, Rachel and Tatum got to Burt and Carole's house right on time. Tatum went running in the door.

Carole came to door and hugged Rachel tightly. She told her, "We are so happy that you are going to be an official part of the family. I couldn't be happier to be getting the daughter that I always wanted. You are perfect for my son. I always hoped that he would find someone like you. You are even better than I thought he would ever find."

"Thank you for welcoming me and making me feel like I belong."

"Only because you do. Lets get inside. Everyone else can't wait to see you and meet you. We had family come in from out of town for the holidays. They have heard so much about you that they have been asking all about you."

Finn took her hand again and they went inside.

* * *

Rachel had met so many members of Finn's family that her head was spinning. She was used to having such a small family that she didn't know what to do when it came to meeting so many people.

Finn kissed her head and said, "You are taking all of this like a pro. I didn't think today was going to be such a big day, but I am so glad that my family has gotten to meet you."

"I'm glad I have gotten to meet them all."

Tatum came over and sat on Rachel's lap. She asked, "After you get married, you have baby?"

Finn and Rachel looked at each other with a shocked expression. Finn asked, "Who said that, baby?"

"Nana. She tell papa that there will be babies."

Rachel picked up Tatum and told her, "Oh baby. There aren't going to be any other babies other than you for quite some time. But when we do have babies you will get to be a big sister! You will be the best big sister ever."

"Can I have little sister?"

Finn laughed. "We will have to wait and see. There is no way of deciding if it is a boy or a girl. Just don't worry about that. There is a lot of time before that happens."

"Okay." She ran off smiling from ear to ear.

Finn rolled his eyes. "My busy body mother. Now my whole family probably thinks that we are engaged because you are pregnant."

Rachel chuckled. "She is just excited. She loves being a grandma and she knows that some day we are going to give her even more cute grandchildren."

Finn laughed. "You are so cute. I look forward to that some time in the future."

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Whenever you are ready, I'm ready. I want nothing more than to be married to you and set up a home with you. I finally have enough saved up to get an apartment. We can get married whenever you want to."

"That sounds great."

Rachel and Finn went back to talking to the family. Rachel had never felt so welcomed. The people that she was soon going to be calling family were exactly what she had hoped she would find.

Rachel went to sleep that night so happy. She had the perfect picture of her wedding and future life with Finn and Tatum.


End file.
